The invention relates to a surgical suturing instrument.
When surgical sutures are being laid, loops and knots must be formed. In an operative area which is difficult to access, this can be very difficult. This is true in particular for endoscopic operating techniques in which cannulae (trocar sleeves) must be inserted through the body wall, so as to make accessible the operative area, for example in the abdominal region. Observation equipment and operating instruments are introduced into the inside of the body through these cannulae. The creation of a suture from surgical suture material or the formation of a knot calls for very great skill from the operator if it is possible at all, as the mobility of the operating instruments is limited by the narrow cannulae. Also, the operator has only a two-dimensional impression of the operative field, which operative field is recorded via an endoscopic optical device and transmitted onto a television screen.